Episode 585 (20th July 1966)
Plot Ken, Jerry, David, Dennis, Len, Jed and Stan set off for Liverpool to see Brazil play Portugal in the World Cup. Stan loads the minibus with ale for the journey. Len feels torn between the football and Ruth. Ruth cancels their date so that he can go to the match. Annie fantasises about the picture, imagining a nobleman meeting a lady at a masked ball and staying at the Rovers when it was an 18th century hostelry. Jed doesn't seem keen to go to Liverpool. Annie feels that the Rovers has some romantic past and that the pub's name should be changed for the American tourists. After a chat with Ena and Minnie about famous people who previously lived in the area, she settles on "The Masked Lady", inspired by the picture. The menfolk stop at the Greyhound Inn en route. Stan loses the kitty containing £35 and the football tickets and thinks he's left it at home until Jed produces it. As they resume their journey, Stan makes off with a sign for the ladies lavatory. Ena doesn't want the Rovers' name changed and tells Annie to move to Cheshire if she wants a posh pub. The coach stops at a Tea Bar in New Brighton where the men buy their partners souvenirs. Jerry tells Len he's going to see Myra about a divorce. Annie writes to the brewery about changing the pub's name. Ruth suggests having the picture authenticated first but Annie is already convinced as she can feel the masked lady around her. In Liverpool, Jed's clownish behaviour attracts the attention of a policeman. He pretends to be a Brazilian and is horrified when Stan jokingly gives the officer his name. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Ruth Winter - Colette O'Neil *Coach Driver - Barry Linehan *Tea Bar Girl - Rosemary King *Policeman - Robert Hartley *Housewife - Kate Brown Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Fairclough and Booth - Yard *Lancashire roads *Greyhound Inn exterior *New Brighton Tea Bar *Liverpool streets Notes *The football match featured in this episode was held at Goodison Park in Liverpool on Tuesday 19th July. Accordingly, the episode is set the day after the previous one, which was aired on Monday 18th July. The result of the match was Portugal 3-1 Brazil. *The pub at which the minibus stops en route to Liverpool is the Greyhound Inn, situated just off the East Lancs Road near Leigh. The scenes in Liverpool were recorded at an unknown location, while the New Brighton Tea Bar was a studio set. *Ken Barlow states that the Rovers Return Inn was built in 1910 instead of the later-established 1902. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A World Cup outing for the lads *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,450,000 homes (18th place - along with Episode 586 (25th July 1966) this was the lowest rated appearance of an episode within the top twenty in 1966. This episode was transmitted opposite World Cup coverage of a France v England match on BBC1). Category:1966 episodes